Little Moments
by Cherrytree007
Summary: Random sentences about little moments in Camelot No Slash! Please read :D Just give it a go. Rating T just in case :D review please:D
1. Spell Gone Wrong to Insults

A/N: I know a lot of people have been doing drabbles lately but I lack the self-discipline to cut something to a hundred words so I thought I'd do sentences instead :D

Each update will have five moments and vary between angst and humour :D

.

**Spell Gone Wrong**

"Umm that wasn't supposed to happen" Merlin said to Arthur, who replied to Merlin with a 'ribbit' and a death glare. _I didn't know frogs could look like that._

**Blessing**

The Prince of Camelot had never looked so nervous in his life. So, when Elyan saw him apparently trying to ask for Gwen's hand in marriage _badly_ he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

**Truth**

"You're a sorcerer?"

"That's what I said" replied Merlin, and for the first time in the prince's life, Arthur fainted.

**Apologies**

"I'm sorry" Morgana said, sincerity obvious in her voice.

"An apology isn't going to bring back the people you murdered" Merlin replied with a cold stare.

**Insults**

"You're such a splatter-face!"

"Merlin where on earth do you get these insults from"

"Well I guess if I told you, I'd have to kill you" Merlin said with a smirk.

.

Please review so that I know if I should continue or if I should just leave it there and not update.

Reviews make me happy and lift my spirits, and I'll give you virtual cookies if you do :D


	2. Bad Influence to Merlin or Emrys?

Thank you to all my reviewers

Here's the next instalment. Enjoy :D

.

**Bad Influence**

"Rule number one, Gwydre" Arthur said to the five year old "Never listen to Uncle Merlin"

"Yes Daddy" Gwydre's nod just made Arthur's smirk deepen.

**Messed Up Love**

"Arthur my love" Vivian ran to Arthur and put her arms around him in a loving embrace.

"It's been ten years and you never broke the spell" Arthur said to a now sheepish looking Merlin.

"I guess it slipped my mind"

**Last Words**

"Gaius, please don't die" Merlin's eyes were red and swollen, tears flowing down like a running tap, "How am I supposed to help Arthur without you"

"I trust you Merlin, and I am so proud of the man you have become, I know you can fulfil your destiny" The old man's hand slackened.

**Troublesome Child**

Hunith always knew she should expect the crazy when it came to her young son Merlin but some things are just a little too much.

"Merlin, why are you purple?"

**Merlin or Emrys?**

"When I find Emrys I'll have enough power to overthrow Camelot" Morgause said to Arthur's useless manservant_. Oh what did Morgana say his name was?_ So, naturally she had no clue why said manservant wasn't quivering with fear but rather howling with laughter?

.

To Starts with a D : Thank you so much for your comment

Please review, reviews make me smile :D


	3. Nightmares to Ears & Excuses

**A/N**: Thanks to all of my reviewers, you've all brightened my day :D

.

**Nightmares**

Uther tried to appear cold and uncaring to the outside world and _yes,_ _even his son, _like he felt indifferent when he watched people burn at his command. But they didn't know about the nightmares that haunted the king and plagued him each and every night.

**Gazing**

Lancelot couldn't help but gaze at Guinevere every now and then. _Look but never touch_. It pained him every time he saw her with Arthur, but he could not hate the man that made her so happy. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

**Hesitate**

Morgana stood over Uther's currently magically paralysed form with a dagger in her hand. It had taken her so long to finally reach this point, to finally kill the tyrant that had mercilessly murdered so much of her kind. So, why, when she looked into his eyes full of betrayal, did she hesitate?

**Ears & Excuses**

"Stupid spell" Merlin began cursing under his breath on his way to Arthurs chambers.

"Merlin why are you wearing that ridiculous hat" Arthur said when he saw Merlin come into his chambers with a bizarrely large hat.

"No reason"

Arthur leapt over to Merlin and yanked off the hat. He was shocked to find that Merlin's ears were at least five times bigger than before.

"Merlin, I think you have some explaining to do"

"Bees" Merlin blurted out

"What?"

"I got stung by a swarm of bees and since I'm allergic to them my ears swelled up"

"So you're telling me that a swarm of bees targeted only your ears"

"Well they are kinda cute"

.

I know there are only four in this one but the last one was kinda big so it counts as two :D

To the awesome reviewer gem: Thanks so much for reviewing, and I tried to make the drama in these a little better. I think my problem is the dialogue, so I won't be doing too much dialogue in my drama fics. Thanks for the tip :D

My amazing reviewer Starts with a D: Thank you so much, I actually had loads of fun writing the last one :D

Please review, I'll give you a virtual cake :D


	4. Gwaine to Future

**A/N: **Thank you so much to all of my reviewers . You're officially AWESOME!

**Gwaine**

Merlin was on his way to muck out the stables _on orders from his royal pratness,_ when he found someone asleep in the corner. _Wow, that woman has really hairy legs._

"Gwaine is that you?" Merlin whispered.

"Stop talking so loud," Gwaine moaned.

**Singing**

Arthur stood outside of the throne room ready to go in when he heard something peculiar. _Is somebody singing?_ He went in only to find what he least expected.

"Father, why are you dancing around singing?"

"I don't know," he answered simply resuming his singing. _This is probably the strangest enchantment I've ever seen._

Arthur didn't notice Gaius on the side glaring at a rather sheepish looking Merlin.

**Fire**

The smell of burning flesh filled the courtyard. Merlin couldn't help feeling guilty every time he heard their screams, their cries for help and mercy to a cold-hearted king who would never yield.

**Future**

"Hmm…I wonder what this spell does."

When Merlin read the spell he was suddenly surrounded by light which got brighter and brighter until…_Black_

"Are you alright, mate?" Merlin woke up on the ground to a person holding their hand out to him. They were wearing very strange clothes.

"Where am I?" Merlin asked.

"You're in London" The odd looking man replied.

Merlin looked around and saw strange metal boxes with wheels_. Are there people inside them? _There were also people talking into little cube thingy's. _This must be some sort of magic world._

.

Four again in this one but that's again because the last one was pretty long :D

Please review, pretty pretty please with a cherry on top :D


	5. Riddles to Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin the BBC does

**A/N:** Thank you to all my reviewers; you've all put a smile on my face :D see

**Riddles**

"So you have to, for some unknown reason, speak in annoying riddles?"

"If that is what you wish to believe, young warlock, but it may not be true and it may not be a lie and it may be both" The dragon said to Merlin.

Merlin sighed. "There you go again; I'm not even going to try to figure out what that means. I doubt you even know."

**Blanket**

"I can't believe you told them!" The prince was thoroughly angry now.

"I didn't know it was a secret," replied _his idiotic excuse of a manservant._

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW IT WAS A SECRET!" Okay now the prince was thoroughly angry.

Merlin walked out of the prince's chambers and when he knew no one was looking, he grinned from ear to ear. He knew full well that the fact the Crown Prince of Camelot still couldn't sleep without his baby blanket was a secret.

**Surprise**

Gwen couldn't help but feel a little sad on her way home, that nobody remembered her birthday. _Then again who would bother to remember the birthday of some serving girl? _She was about to open the door to her home when she noticed light inside. _Thieves!_

She quickly grabbed a broom and made her way to the back door. She saw a figure in front of her.

_I knew it!_ She swung the broom at his head just as he turned around.

"Arthur?" Her mouth was open in shock

"Surprise" Arthur managed to mumble before he ungracefully collapsed.

**Revenge**

Even after Arthur found out about how many times Merlin saved his _ungrateful behind_, Arthur still treated him like an incompetent idiot. _Well now it's time for revenge,_ Merlin thought, while looking for the perfect spell.

He flicked through the pages "No, no, no, no, I just need to make him stop being such a…a …an ASS." Just then Merlin thought up the perfect spell and smirked so evilly it could compare with one of Morgana's.

Merlin sat next to Arthur on the round table listening to Arthur drone on and on about council matters. _This is the perfect time. _He quietly whispered "Xire Arthur se a un burro"

Suddenly Arthur brayed in the middle of his speech.

"Arthur either your nose is getting longer or I had way too much to drink last night" Gwaine said drowsily.

Before anyone knew it there was an angry Arthur looking donkey sitting in the King's place. Merlin just smiled at him and winked only to be met by a very angry "EE OW"

.

Again four but these were really long :D I think I see a pattern hehe :D

If anyone's curious the spell in **Revenge **was Gaelic for "Turn Arthur to a donkey" Not very creative but it's still sounds cool :D

To the awesome Starts with a D: Thank you so much for all your reviews YOU'RE AMAZING *squeals* :D and I don't know what Once More With Feeling is, so no it wasn't a reference. Oh and the story challenge thingy, do you mean an entirely new story or one of these little moments?


	6. Lost to Prank

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Merlin the BBC does :'( I also don't own a cherry tree although I'd like to hence the name :D

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the reviews YOU'RE AMAZING :') *tears of joy*

**Lost**

Merlin stared at Morgana's unconscious form; all he had to do was use the spell he had practiced for this very purpose. But when he looked at her, he couldn't help but notice the innocence of her face. _Just like the old Morgana_. A tear escaped his eyes when he thought about how she had changed but the old Morgana was lost, she had died.

Merlin readied the spell in his mind and held his hand out. _This is for you Morgana._

**For Albion**

Arthur looked into Mordred's eyes, blue into blue, all he could see was pure hate. This was the poor innocent boy that he saved all those years ago? No, he can't be. They began to circle each other amidst the bodies littering the floor around them. _I wonder if Merlin's still alive_.

Mordred held the spear in his hand, ready to plunge it into Arthur. The King held Excalibur in his hand. They stopped moving and just stared at each other waiting for the other to attack.

Arthur charged toward him and yelled "FOR ALBION!"

**Miracle**

Ygraine looked down at her swollen belly; he was due any day now. Her husband sat next to her on their bed.

"He truly is a miracle isn't he," Ygraine said dreamily. "I think I know what I'm going to call him"

"What, dear?" Uther asked

"Arthur," she said, proud of the name. She rubbed her belly and felt a kick. "I think he likes it," she said giggling. "You're going to be a great king Arthur, I just know it"

**Prank**

Arthur had the melted cheese ready in a bag in one hand and a pair of Morgana's shoes in the other. _This is going to be the best prank ever_.

Just as the ten year old was about to pour the cheese in…_Splodge_

"Yuck!" Arthur said "What is this?"

"Horse manure, fresh from the stables this morning," said Morgana, giggling with her maidservant, Gwen. "You're going to have to try harder than that, Arthur"

"MORGANA!"

.

To the AWESOME reviewer Starts with a D: Thanks so much for the review, I'm glad you like them :D and I'll definitely check out Once More With Feeling :D thank you


	7. Gift to Excalibur

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Merlin the BBC does :'( I also don't own a cherry tree although I'd like to hence the name :D

**A/N**: Kind of late today but I had a dentist appointment (you know how they are) so it took me a while to get my inspiration back up and running :D I hope you like it, and as always thanks to my magnificent reviewers :D YOU'RE GREAT

**Gift**

Gwen had a hard day at work_ as usual_. She walked into her home and found a small parcel with a note on top. She eagerly opened it and found a simple necklace. _Beautiful. _It was a simple silver chain with a single topaz coloured pendant with intricate flower patterns etched into it. She looked at the note and noticed the lavender scent of the parchment.

_When you are my queen you'll be able to wear things like this more often_

_With love, A_

Her heart beat faster when she read the note and it made her day worth all of the hard work.

**Haunted**

Merlin always thought that the cupboard at the back of Gaius' chambers was haunted. There was just something eerie and sinister about it. So, here he was staring at it, after Gaius had told him to fetch something from it, debating whether or not to risk opening it.

Suddenly the doors swung open. "AAAH!" Merlin screamed. He then heard a strange noise coming from behind. _Is that laughter? _He turned around only to find the shock of his life. Gaius was currently splitting his sides laughing. "Gaius, I can't believe you used magic! Uther could have walked in and caught you"

"Well…seeing your face…and hearing you…scream like a girl…would be worth…Uther's scorn" Gaius said between breaths.

**Apple**

He didn't know how it happened. Well, if he thought about it, yes, he did. But he didn't know _how_ it happened. He was practicing a simple levitation spell on an apple late at night, when he must have said the words wrong. Now, sitting in front of him was an apple red bunny rabbit, a very cute one too. It began barking at him like a dog and it grew a tail before his eyes. _What am I going to do with you?_

A thought suddenly came to Merlin and he smirked. "Let's go scare Arthur, then we'll see who the girl is"

**Excalibur**

Maybe it was the feel of the sword in his hands or the way he could move it as if they were one.

Maybe it was the safety it provided for him and everyone he loved.

One thing was for sure, Excalibur was the greatest sword he had ever wielded, and he'd never let it go.

.

'Splitting his sides laughing' in **Haunted** was courtesy of Starts with a D, or rather Starts with a D's sister :D Thanks!

To wonderful Starts with a D: I actually hadn't thought about the spell he used, but I made one just for you. In my mind he says "Scrios di agus a iompar chuig oblivion" which is Irish for "Destroy her and transport her to oblivion" I went all out on that one :D I guess Mordred does look a lot like Merlin, but he's super creepy so maybe that would help Arthur to kill him. I'm glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing :D

I've noticed that I have got 1442 hits, and that's AMAZING thank you for reading, but please review too I'd love to know what you think. Even if it's just two words it'd put a smile on my face :D


	8. Valentine's to Hell

**Disclaimer**: I sadly don't own Merlin the BBC does :'( I also don't own a cherry tree although I'd like to hence the name :D

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it :D

**Valentine's**

Arthur Pendragon always dreaded the 14th of February. _If only there was no Valentine's Day. _Girls would throw themselves at him, _although that wasn't so bad when he was younger_. His knights would wear tokens from their sweethearts and wouldn't be concentrating in training. But this year the Prince wore his own lilac token around his wrist in training and a kiss from his own sweetheart. _If only there were more days like Valentine's Day._

**Food**

Merlin couldn't believe what happened. It had been a normal day, and he was simply bringing the _prat_ his lunch. Now he was completely drenched in the ale he had brought Arthur, with bits of the prince's food in his hair.

"So I'm guessing you'd rather hotter food"

**Allergies**

Merlin walked into Arthur's room _without knocking as usual_, only to find something unusual.

"Merlin, get out!" Arthur screeched. Merlin just stood there and stared at Arthur's swollen face that reduced his eyes to slits.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say, I discovered in the worst way possible that I was allergic to cats."

**Hell**

Uther Pendragon was devastated when his wife died; she was his light, his heaven. It was as if life had now turned into his own personal hell, like his heart had been ripped out and in many ways it had. That's why he killed sorcerers, so they suffer like he is suffering, so they burn like he burns inside every moment of every day.

.

To the wonder that is Starts with a D: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it. I'd let you have the rabbit, but he's too cute I can't give him away! I jumped for joy too when my review was replied. I hope you're happy with this reply, because you're an AWESOME reviewer! :D

Please review :D


	9. Forget to Bandits

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own Merlin the BBC does :'( I also don't own a cherry tree although I'd like to hence the name :D

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, did I mention you're all so AWESOME!

**Forget**

"Where am I?"

"You're in your chambers, Arthur."

"Who's Arthur?" Merlin smacked his forehead. He knew he should never have tried that spell on Arthur. _Now, who's going to be king of Albion?_

**Moon**

_Is it okay to be jealous of the moon? _Arthur looked up at it in from his chambers. He couldn't help but envy the moon. It was large and dominant over the stars, like a prince or a king. But it looked so free in the night sky, like an angel. Arthur wished he could know that kind of freedom.

**Suffocate**

"Just breathe in a little more, my lady," the Queens maidservant Emily was desperately trying to fit Guinevere in her corset.

"Why do we have to wear these blasted things?" the Queen asked "I fail to see how anyone can breathe in them." There were many luxuries of being the Queen of Camelot, but wearing those suffocating dresses certainly wasn't one of them.

**Bandits**

"We've done it!" Merlin shouted. They were about to enter Camelot.

"Done what?"

"We've had a hunting trip without being captured by bandits, hurt by sorcerers or injured by Cenred's men" Merlin said.

Suddenly a band of masked men came charging at them. "You and your big mouth."

"Oops."

.

I hope you all liked this chapter, if you did please leave a review. If you didn't, leave a review telling me what you didn't like :D


	10. Emotions to Sock

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Merlin the BBC does :'( I also don't own a cherry tree although I'd like to hence the name :D

**A/N:** Thanks to all of my reviewers, you're all so amazing :D

I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**Emotions**

Arthur had never been the type to openly show his emotions. _No man is worth your tears_. But one man was. His heart beat slower and slower in his chest. Arthur could feel him slipping away.

"Please, hang in there Merlin," the prince was openly weeping now. "Please, I need you. Camelot needs you."

**Child**

It felt like time had stopped just for them. The baby was sound asleep in Arthur's arms.

"You're so beautiful."

The baby wove his tiny little fingers around his father hand. Arthur just smiled and felt his heart swell at the sight of his baby, his son.

**Gills**

The goldfish was flapping about on the table. "Umm…Sorry?"

The goldfish looked at Merlin as if to say 'Shut up _Mer_lin.'

"I'd better get you a bowl of water," Merlin shot out of the king's chambers.

**Sock**

"So, you made me call a council meeting…for that?" Uther was utterly bewildered.

"Father these creatures are tormenting the lower towns," Arthur said, unfazed by Uther's shock. "They're threatening to start a revolution!"

"So, everyone's socks have seemingly come to life, and they're terrorising the citizens of Camelot?"

The ridiculousness of the situation hit Arthur that very second. "Yes, that's basically it," he replied sheepishly.

.

**Sock** was the result of a strange sock related conversation I had with PoiPig, so half the credit goes to her :D

Please review, I'd love to know what you think :D


	11. Trap to Oliver

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Merlin the BBC does :'( I also don't own a cherry tree although I'd like to hence the name :D

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews, did I mention you guys are awesome?:D

**Trap**

"Listen to me, Arthur."

"Do I ever?"

"I'm telling you, it's a trap."

"And I'm telling you to trust the warrior instincts of the prince who has been trained in this kind of thing since birth."

A net suddenly enveloped both Arthur and Merlin. "What did you say about warrior instincts?"

"Shut up, _Merlin."_

**Sick**

The Kingdom already began to mourn the loss of the prince, who was at the brink of death. "Please, Arthur," Guinevere cried. "Please just open those beautiful blue eyes, and tell me everything's okay…I love you."

**Kin**

Merlin couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand watching his kind burning at the command of the heartless king. They were practically his family, his kin, and he wasn't going to let them die anymore.

"Stop!"

**Oliver**

Sir Oliver was an exceptional knight, and deadly with an arrow. He had a loving wife with a baby on the way and a beautiful daughter. He valued justice and honour and could even be called the ideal knight. Now his family mourns for him, but to everyone else he's just another forgotten knight who died to protect an underserving king and his kingdom.

.

I hope you enjoyed it, please review :D


	12. Rescue to Complicated

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Merlin the BBC does :'( I also don't own a cherry tree although I'd like to hence the name :D

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all of the reviews, you've made my day :D I love you all in a non-creepy way (YAY for unintentional rhyme)

**Rescue**

"What are you doing here _Mer_lin?" Arthur asked behind steel bars.

"I came to rescue you," Merlin replied.

"Where are the knights?"

"It's just me."

"Oh, great," Arthur said sarcastically.

"That's it, you can rescue yourself. I'm leaving." Merlin had had enough of being under appreciated. Did Arthur even realise how hard it was to get here?

"Wait, Merlin, you can't just leave me here." Merlin had already began walking away.

"Watch me."

**Dungeons**

"Is it just me or are we in someone's dungeons every other week" Merlin said, watching Arthur pace back and forth in their cell.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said. "Do something useful and help me try to find a way out."

**Nothing **

It always amounted to nothing. She tried so hard to bring him down, the tyrant, the murderer of so much of her kin, _her father._ Something always managed to get in her way. Why didn't they understand that she had to do this, she needed to kill him? It was for the greater good, _wasn't it?_

**Complicated**

Magic was always natural for Merlin when he was a child. It was like breathing; simple and easy. He thought that everybody could do it; it was nothing special. As he grew a little older he began to learn the dangers of his power, the consequences he could face if he was caught. Frankly, it scared the heck out of him. Merlin always found himself thinking, _when did magic get so complicated?_

_._

I hope you all enjoyed it :D

Please review :D Reviews always make me smile :D


	13. Accident to Fear

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Merlin the BBC does :'( I also don't own a cherry tree although I'd like to hence the name :D

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews you're all the BEST! :D

.

**Accident**

"I don't even think you've ever even kissed a girl Merlin," Arthur said in his I'm-way-better-than-everyone voice.

"Well I kissed Gwen once." Merlin regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

Gwen walked into the Prince's chambers when she finished her chores only to find Arthur chasing Merlin and screeching, "I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU MERLIN, THEN I'LL FIND A SORCERER TO BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE JUST SO I CAN KILL YOU AGAIN!"

**Kids**

"Go on, Merlin"

"Oh, I don't know, Will"

"They pushed you around didn't they? And they picked on your ears; they deserve it," Will said, pointing at a group of boys currently picking on someone half their age. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and suddenly their hair began to go pink, purple, green and all the colours you can think of. "Good one, Merlin." Will just grinned. _No one picks on my best friend's ears and gets away with it._

**Drink**

"Where is that incompetent manservant?" Arthur looked all over the castle. "MERLIN!" He went out into the courtyard and heard a faint sound. As he got deeper and deeper into the lower towns, he realised people were singing and it was coming from the tavern.

He walked into to find some of his knights singing arm in arm. "Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Gwaine…well that's not really out the ordinary but Lancelot, what on earth are you doing here?" Right in the middle of the group was the very man Arthur was looking for. "Merlin?"

Merlin took one look at Arthur and bolted out of the door. Arthur took a moment to let the picture in front of him sink in before he bolted straight after Merlin. "Don't think you can out run me Merlin!"

**Fear**

"Magic is evil, Arthur, and everyone who practices it should be killed" Uther took his eight year old son to the balcony facing the courtyard. He signalled to the executioner to behead the sorcerer. Arthur was never able to get the image out of his mind. It wasn't just the blood that made his skin crawl; it was the look of pure fear on the man's face.

.

I hope you enjoyed it :D Please review


	14. Pig to Return

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Merlin the BBC does :'( I also don't own a cherry tree although I'd like to hence the name :D

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews/favourites/alerts you're so amazing :D I'm afraid to say that this could be my last chapter. I'm traveling and I might not be able to update. Plus I'm starting to lose inspiration, so prompt me anything and I might try to update again :) sorry

.

**Pig**

"Merlin slowdown."

"What? This is probably the last time I'll be able to do this."

"Just because I'm ill and I'm letting you eat my dinner," Merlin scoffed down another sausage. "Doesn't mean you have to eat like a pig."

**Feast**

Many feasts take place in Camelot for many different reasons. A new knight has been knighted; someone's birthday is being celebrated, even when the king has executed another sorcerer. So there are basically feasts every other day. Why? You ask. Well, because a feast is the only time when Camelot's citizens can escape their daily lives, and their responsibilities oh and get ridiculously drunk of course.

**Equilibrium**

Uther was a proud person, there was no doubt about it; his son was similar in that aspect. But the biggest difference was that Uther honestly believed that he was above everyone, that he was more important. But Arthur believes in equality between all people whether they're nobility, common or even royalty. Arthur doesn't believe he's above anyone, well, except for Merlin.

**Return**

"What is it, Merlin?"

"It's important; you must come right away, Sire." Arthur knew Merlin must be serious if he called him Sire.

Arthur followed him down into the lower towns. "No…it can't be" Arthur was almost speechless. "For some reason I think it's your fault, Merlin," _Almost_.

"How?

"I don't know; it just is."

"Well at least we can be sure of one thing Sire, never underestimate socks." They watched as socks were walking across the lower town in military lines yelling "I don't care what I've been told…We socks are worth as much as gold."

.

Please review…this could be the last time :'( By the way I have a new poll on my profile if you want to check it out :D


	15. BONUS: Flower to Feet

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Merlin the BBC does :'( I also don't own a cherry tree although I'd like to hence the name :D

**A/N: **I got a HUGE dosage of reviews from eFox thanks so much :D So I thought since eFox is an unsigned reviewer I couldn't just PM to show my thanks so I had to show my appreciation another way :D So thanks to eFox here's another chapter :D

I hope you enjoy it

.

**Flower**

"YOU WHAT?"

"I don't know how it happened," Merlin began to tremble under Arthur's glare. "We were just playing in my workspace and…poof."

"Poof?"

"Yeah, poof." Merlin had resulted in making a poofing gesture with his hands. "Don't worry I'll find a way to reverse it."

The king rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was afraid if he got any angrier he'd explode. "Only you would manage to turn my very manly son, the Crown Prince of Camelot into a flower, _Mer_lin."

**Sleep**

"Arthur, stop shuffling about I can't sleep." Merlin was getting irritated by the Prince…_what's new?_

"I'm trying to get comfortable."

"Well it's your fault we're all in the forest; you could have been sleeping in your own bed with a nice cold tankard of mead and your special blanket by now."

"Your special what?" Gwaine had tuned into the conversation and the mention of mead.

"It's Arthurs blanket he can't sl..." Merlin didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. Arthur, with surprising agility, leapt across from where he was _unsuccessfully _attempting to sleep and was currently sitting on Merlin and covering his mouth.

"Another word Merlin and you're in the stocks for a month."

**Swear**

The Queen of Camelot was gracefully walking down the corridor of the castle when she slipped and landed on her bottom.

"Son of a…"

"Guinevere, I've never heard you swear before." Arthur said with his signature arrogant smirk.

"Well, technically I didn't; you stopped me." Gwen thought she'd borrow Arthur's smirk, just for the one rare occasion where she was able to wipe it off his face.

**Feet**

"What?"

"King Edwin is coming to visit, my lord," said a page boy. The king was doomed. He would be humiliated and become the biggest laughing stock in all of Albion.

"Can't we stall him?" Asked Uther, _wait that's not right_, ordered Uther.

"I'm afraid he's already on his way now." He was done for. He now wondered how on earth he was supposed to explain why the citizens of Camelot are barefooted and seemingly afraid of their own socks, to the visiting King.

.

To the Awesome eFox: Thank you so much for all of the reviews, they made me so happy :D see

I hope you liked it :D Please review; reviews = love and love makes the world go round :D


	16. BONUS 2: Unsuccessful to Technology

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Merlin the BBC does :'( I also don't own a cherry tree although I'd like to hence the name :D

**A/N: **Good news for you, I got inspired once more YAY! Thanks to a very wonderful conversation with the awesome **Just Celia **I thought I'd do another chapter :D so here you go

I hope you enjoy it :D

.

**Unsuccessful**

Merlin outstretched his arm towards Arthur "Xire Arthur se a un…" Merlin was _rudely_ interrupted in the middle of his spell.

"No." Arthur bluntly stated.

"What?"

"Just…no." Arthur stopped writing his council paperwork, which Merlin knew was an Arthur way of saying _diary_. "I have pretty much memorised that spell, so just stop."

"But, Arthur." Merlin had resorted to whining like a petulant child.

"You have turned me into a frog, fish, donkey and so many other things even a bucket."

"You were a very sturdy bucket."

"You misplaced me with another bucket and called the other one Arthur!"

"You looked similar."

"It took you three days, and for the next month I was known as King Arthur the bucket!" Arthur was getting angry. "Anyway, just stop because I know what you're doing; and I think we both know none of them were accidents."

"Fine," Merlin huffed and slammed the door behind him.

**Moment**

Igraine held the baby _her baby _in her arms. He had bright blue eyes that stared at her in awe.

It was in that moment that she was happy, happier than she had ever been in her short life. The complete and overwhelming feeling of euphoria was the last thing she felt. When she looked into his eyes she knew in that moment she would do anything for her son…even give her life.

**Technology**

"That looks so amazing!" Gwydre couldn't look away from the strange object in Uncle Merlin's hands. It seemed to emit light.

Merlin grinned at the boy's reaction. "Do you want to see more?"

"Yes!"

.

"I don't get it Merlin," Arthur was thoroughly exhausted at the end of the day; he just couldn't deal with Merlin's shenanigans.

"Don't get what?"

"How you could be such an idiot yet be powerful enough to send my seven year old son a thousand years into the future."

"I'll get him back," was Merlin's response. "One way or another…"

.

I know there are only three but don't worry that's a one-time thing assuming that I'll be writing more chapters. They were just really long and I'm kind of exhausted right now :D

To a fan: I'm glad you enjoyed it thanks so much for reviewing :D

I have 99 reviews YAY! So the hundredth reviewer gets a moment, just give me your suggestion and you'll find it in the next chapter :D

Please review :D Reviews really make me want to write more :D


End file.
